Andy's Scrapbook
by Dominicboo1
Summary: Bonnie's mother asks Andy to take care of her when she works at Summer Camp. On a rainy day, Bonnie becomes bored, and Andy gives her a big surprise. It's a scrapbook featuring Woody, Buzz, and Jessie and the gang in brand new adventures written by Andy himself. This will feature cute innocent stories that will be good for the whole family.
1. Chapter 1

Andy's Scrapbook

Hello To All! After watching Toy Story 3, I decided Andy and Bonnie could definitely work in a fan-fiction together. This will be a very safe fan-fiction so go find the little ones around and enjoy your time together like Bonnie and Andy will! This will be a bunch of short stories like television episodes. I hope you like it!

Ch. 1 Andy Volunteers

Summer had come again. To the toys it was sure to be an extra special year, since it was the end of Andy's freshman year of college. They were all enthusiastic to see him when he went to visit home and Bonnie's house over the Christmas break. He promised her before he left he would spend plenty of time with her in the summer.

" "We have ten minutes before Bonnie's home from Sunnyside!"Woody

said. The toys assumed their positions, and right on time Bonnie came through the door singing.  
It's summer not spring. Not winter not fall. Summer yeah summer. Fun, fun , fun."

Meanwhile at Andy's house, Andy had just greeted his mother and sister Molly with a great big hug.

"Now I'm happy,"Molly said embracing Andy tightly. Andy looked at her with confusion Wasn't she obsessed with having his room?

"Somebody's been here asking for you….everyday….most of the days Mom let her stay! It wasn't much fun for me!" Molly began complaining.

"Bonnie?"asked Andy.

"Yes," said Molly rolling her eyes.

"Well then,"Andy said. "It's rude to keep someone waiting longer than necessary. I should go see her." One half-hour later Bonnie heard a knock on the door.  
"Mom someone's at the door!" she yelled. Her mother grinned, and looked out the window winking at Andy.  
"Open it dear! Mommy's busy at the moment!" her mom said.

"Ok,"she sighed opening it. "May I help you?" she started before realizing who was at the door.

"Andy come on in!"shouted hugging his leg. Andy slowly bent down, and picked her up gently. Bonnie grinned she was waiting six months for this play date, and she was going to make it well-worth the wait, little did she know Andy had the same idea in mind.  
"Andy how are you dear?"her mother asked hugging him. \

"Great thanks! How are you?" he asked politely.

"Oh,"she sighed sadly. "I'm a little worried. A good friend of mine has broken his leg, and won't be able to work at his summer camp. The children love him, and he's asked me to go. Bonnie thinks I should, but she has absolutely no interest in going."

"And Grandma and Grandpa are in the Doctor home."Bonnie said.

"What's that?"Andy asked her.  
"She means the nursing home! I hate to bother you on your vacation, but would you…..mind?"  
"That's no bother!"Andy said tickling the little girl on his lap. "Once I ask my mother."  
"I already did. She just knew you would say yes." aid Bonnie's mom.

"Great,"Andy said. "When should I pick her up?"  
"Tommorow morning I leave. I'll have to get you ready as soon as Andy comes dear!" she said

to Bonnie. "So early bed!"  
"Ok Mommy!"Bonnie said."That's fine….after you read me at least to of my favorite books, tuck me in! Kiss me goodnight! Tuck Woody, Buzz , Jessie, Hamm, Slinky, and everyone else in, and kiss them goodnight and help me pack and"  
"Um Andy?"Bonnie's mom said.

"Take her tonight?"Andy asked knowingly. "Of course ma'am."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Andy Gives Bonnie A Present.

"Andy! It's a beautiful day!" Bonnie cried jumping on his bed."Get dressed and play with me!"  
"Alright!"he said.

"The toys and I want to play hide-and-seek!" she told Andy. "You and Woody count! I'll go hide with the others!" After Andy counted he noticed a pair of feet, but he smiled. Listening he heard her squeak and alien. He noticed on the tree far from her there was another alien.

"That's a cute and clever trick," thought Andy. "I don't think we should ruin it too soon!"

"Aha gotcha Bonnie!" he said glancing at the stump. "

Oh no she's gone!" he said in mock worry. Bonnie giggled thinking he had given up. Had the toys been able to move they would have laughed at what they saw was coming.  
"Gotcha now!"Andy said picking her up and tickling her.

"Oh no! The tickle monster's got me!"She laughed cheerfully and thought this was a great day.  
The next day Bonnie woke up and noticed at once something was wrong.

"Andy!"she whined. "Make the rain stop!"

"I'd do anything I could for you kiddo," he said to her, "But that's not something I can do!"  
"Can Molly?"Bonnie asked.

"No Bonnie," he said. "Though she want us to have fun!."

"Though I want you two outside! I can barely hear my music in here."

"Well how about a round of Candyland?" Andy said hoping that would cheer her up!  
"Aright ,"she decided. "Let's have teams. She placed Woody down by Andy's feet, and Buzz down by hers. Then she put Jessie and Hamm together, and Mr. And Mrs. Potato Head together as well.

Jessie and Hamm won the first round.

"Congratulations!" Andy said while clapping Woody's hands together.

"Not fun!" Bonnie said in a Mr. Potato Head voice.  
"But you liked it before!" she said like Buzz.

"But I lost!" complained Potato Head.

"Another round!"Andy said through Woody.

"Good I'll win this one!" Mr. Potato Head boasted. To his delight he won.

"No I wanted to win again!"said Hamm.

"So what?"Mr. Potato head said.

"Guys!"Bonnie said through Jessie. "Fun is what matters!"  
"You're right Jessie!"Andy said through Woody clearly enjoying himself as much as Bonnie. "Hey that reminds me of something!" he whispered something to Molly who was clearly bored as usual.

"Watch her for a while please?"asked Andy. "I think I know where it is!"

Bonnie played with her toys until fifteen minutes later Andy came in carrying a book.

"What's that?"Bonnie asked. "Are you gonna read me a fairytale?"  
"No look."he said pointing to a picture of Buzz, Woody, Jessie, and Rex on the cover.

"It's the toys!"she said.

"It always put Molly to sleep when she was your age. She'd have a cold or just be ornery and I'd read it until she fell asleep."  
"Because it was boring!"Molly said. "I'm going to Violet's."she announced before storming off.  
"It sounds like the best book ever!" Bonnie said. "Even better than Green Eggs and Ham!" She motioned for Andy to come pick her up and put her on his lap, so she could see the pictures better.

"Let's see here's one a lot like our Candyland game! I hope you like reading this as much as I loved writing it."  
Authors note-Molly's friend Violet is based on Violet Parr from the Incredibles.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Hamm and Mr. Potato Head Learn What Fun Is

"Your toys are playing Monopoly!"Bonnie said laughing at the picture Andy had taken.

"That's right!"Andy said. "One might think they're just pictures, but guess what?  
"What?"Bonnie asked.

"Everyone picture in my scrapbook tells a story!"Andy told her.

"Wow! That's part of a story?"she asked. She took a closer look. "Hey! Hamm and Mr. Potato Head aren't playing with the others. They're pouting in the corner! Just like in our game!"

"That's right!"Andy said. "That's why I thought you'd enjoy this book! Whatever happened to me I decided to see how Woody, Buzz, and the gang would handle it!"

"That's cool!" Bonnie said before turning to Andy. "I can't read yet," she added impatiently.

"Yes I know. I'll start," as he cleared is throat, and began to read. "Every summer Andy went to visit his Grandpa and Grandma for three weeks! He always took a couple toys with him, but he only had room for Woody and Buzz." Bonnie imagined as Andy read her the story, the toys doing as he said they did.  
"Jessie I think you should be in charge"Woody said.

"Alright Woody!" Jessie said. She was flattered that Woody would let her have such a responsibility. She wouldn't let it go to her next day it was rainy, so she had to think for a moment.  
"What would Woody and Buzz do?"she asked herself before she tripped over something. It was a Monopoly board. "Oh my!" she said. "That's it! I'll play Monopoly with my friends." All Jessie's friends agreed it was a wonderful way to spend their time together. She thought nothing could go wrong at all, and at first she was right. Until this happened.

"Ha! Boardwalk Hamm I own it!"Mr. Potato Head gloated.

"It's not very polite to gloat,"Jessie said in a warning but calm voice Buzz or Woody would use.

"Oh let him do it Jess,"Hamm said. "I'll get my revenge!" A few minutes later, Hamm's prophecy was true.

"Park Place!"said Hamm! "Pay up Spud Boy!"The rest of the game was much like this. Jessie, Slinky, and Rex all looked at each other. Nobody was having much fun.

"The game's over!"Jessie announced.

"And I win!"Mr. Potato Head and Hamm said together.

"No boys,"Jessie said. "Slinky does."  
"What? " the two arguing toys said together.

"Congratulations Slink!"Jessie and Rex said together.  
"Thank you guys!That was fun!" Slinky said happily.

"Easy for you to say!" Hamm said.

"Yeah you won!"Mr. Potato Head said.

"No."Rex said. "I had fun."  
"So did I!"said Jessie. "You're the ones that didn't have fun, because you took it so seriously and only cared about winning."  
"Whatever,"they both said walking off. The next day was just as bad outside, so the toys decided to play again, but Mr. Potato Head and Hamm thought something was wrong.

"Let's play!"Hamm said to Jessie.  
"Alright!"she said smiling mischievously.A few minutes later "Darn you Slinky why did you do that to me?"she asked.  
"To win!" Slinky said laughing. Mr. Potato Head and Hamm were confused. What was wrong with their friends? Jessie and Slinky usually got along so well!

"What's wrong with you two?"asked Potato Head.

"Yeah you're letting the game break your friendship apart! Just have fun guys!"Hamm added.

"It worked!"Jessie giggled.

"Yeah!"Slinky said.

"What worked?"asked Hamm.  
"They were teaching us a lesson,"Mr. Potato Head said very embarrassed.

"Yes we were,"Jessie agreed,"But now it looks like you two realize having fun with your friends is most important." And they truly did" Andy finished "The End" Bonnie cheered. "Jessie sure was smart!"she said.

"Yes! She was." Andy said to the little girl.

"Just like I was!"Bonnie giggled.  
"Exactly!" Andy said.  
"The rain's stopped! Will you splash in puddles with me Andy,"Bonnie asked.  
"Of course kiddo,"he said taking her hands as they looked for their boots.  
"That was smart of you Jessie"Woody said."  
"Hey Andy wrote it!"she told him modestly.

"We'd never act like that,"Hamm said.

"Except the time you, Woody,Jessie, and I played Go Fish and yelled at whoever told you to Go Fish"Buzz said. Mr. Potato and Hamm grumbled as they watched Bonnie still holding Andy's hand firmly as they jumped in puddles.

"Maybe we'll get more stories!"Woody said. "There's a lot more to come hopefully!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Jessie's Nightmare

"Andy!"screamed Bonnie running into his room.

"Bonnie I'd love to play with you, but we need our sleep if we're going to play all day." Andy said yawning.  
"I know Andy, but I can't there's an monster named Randall under my bed and I bet he wants to get me!"Bonnie said crying on Andy's shoulder.

"Did I ever show you my Scare-The-Monsters Scary Face?"Andy asked thinking quickly.

" No,"Bonnie sobbed. "What is it?" Andy answered by blinking his eyes, sticking out his tongue, and wiggled his fingers. Bonnie in spite of herself laughed.

"That's good Bonnie! Mean monsters hate hearing little kids laugh! He'll be easy to catch!"Andy said holding a now slightly less frightened Bonnie by her hand.  
"No don't! What if you're wrong? He'll get us both!" Bonnie said still screaming.  
"Not if he sees this!"Andy said making his "scary" face again causing Bonnie to giggle so loudly Molly woke up.

"Can you two kindly go to sleep?"she asked rudely."You know close your eyes and dream?"  
"Molly, leave them alone,"said a yawning Mrs. Davis. "Keep it up Andy" she yawned again in approval.

"Randall fell down in fear!"Andy said. "Now heave-ho, and never come again!"

"But he may come in my dream! He always does that!"Bonnie said still holding Andy's arm.

"Same thing happened to Jessie,"Andy said. "She had a bad dream once, but first let's get you out of here! I'm sure you'll feel safe tomorrow." Bonnie still very frightened jumped into Andy's arms as he took her into his room.

"I feel stupid,"Bonnie said.

"Why?"asked Andy holding the crying child. "For being scared? Even adults are sometimes! I wish scared for example that you were hurt."  
"You were scared?"Bonnie asked. "But you're a grown-up! Please tell me about Jessie,"she added.

"Alright,"he said kissing her tears away. He opened his book, and started reading.

"One night Jessie looked out her window waiting for Andy to come home. He had been gone since school,"Bonnie imagined how Jessie felt as Andy continued.

"He abandoned us!"Jessie convinced herself.

"I don't think so,"Woody said. He knew something was wrong, but Andy wouldn't abandon him.

"I guess you're right,"she said. When Jessie had finally nodded off, she started to have a nightmare." In her dream Andy was laughing carrying a bunch of new toys. The most impressive of which was a racecar named Chick Hicks.  
"Ha it feels so good to be loved!" Chick said evilly.

"I love you so much more than I did Woody, Buzz, and especially Jessie!"Andy yelled. Jessie woke up screaming and told her dream to Buzz and Woody.

"Jessie there's something you should see."Bo Peep explained.  
"What?"asked a still crying Jessie.

"It's Andy. Something's wrong with him,."Rex said surprised.

"He's coughing and breathing heavily,"said Hamm.  
"Oh no!" Woody said. "It could be pneumonia. It's a disease. It's not too bad, but it can be scary for kids to have!" Andy's mom lay him down on the bed, and kissed him sobbed but at the moment Andy woke up,and hugged her tight. Jessie smiled again both of them, were together in their hour of need.

"You and Jessie were there for each other when you guys were frightened!" Bonnie said realizing now it was okay to be afraid.

"That's right Bonnie,"Andy said. "Would you like to stay here with me tonight?" The little girl nodded as she sat on Andy's lap until she fell asleep, and Andy felt just as safe and happy with her in his arms as she felt in his.

"Are you alright?"Mrs. Davis said. "You two are suddenly..awfully quiet"she said before looking at Andy asleep with Bonnie in his arms.  
"Better not wake them,"she whispered as she left".

"You don't know it Andy,"Jessie whispered looking at him happily "but I did feel exactly the way you said."

Authors Note-Randall Boggs is an evil monster from Pixar's Monsters Inc. Chick Hicks is the antagonist of Cars 1. I will try to make other references to Pixar films over time.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Beach Day.

It was a bright and sunny day, so Andy decided to take Bonnie to the beach. Bonnie wrapped up Woody, Jessie, and Buzz in towels.

"They really don't like getting wet!" Bonnie explained. "But I do!"

"When it's not bath!" Andy said jokingly. "Do you want your Ariel or Nemo bathing suit?"

"Nemo," she said."I love Nemo! Don't peek!" she said shutting the door.  
"Ok!"Andy said loud enough for her to hear through the door. "I'll go get changed as well" He got sunscreen and through much struggle got some on a wiggling Bonnie.

"There! I gotcha!" he said holding the complaining five year old with one arm and spreading it on her with the other. Bonnie was much more cooperative with helping him find her shovel, bucket, and beach ball.

"Think fast!" she yelled throwing the beach ball.  
"What was that Bon-?"Andy asked, but before he could even finish the girl's name he knew what she was talking about. Bonk! Bonnie giggled as Andy pretended to frown at her practical joke.

"Well let's get going!" he said carrying her out to the car, and buckling her in the booster seat. The trip was a bit much for Bonnie. She fidgeted. She squirted Woody and Buzz with sunscreen. Ever patient Andy kept a smiling face until they finally arrived at the beach. Bonnie wanted to make a sandcastle, and she and Andy started collecting shells. Andy tried to collect small dainty shells that she might like to put on her not-too-big castle, but she decided to use bigger shells.

"It will be destroyed if you try that!"Andy warned her.

"It'll be fine! Really Andy you worry too much,"she said plopping her shell down as hard as she could. "It broke"she whispered sounding more amused than frustrated.

"Never mind why don't we go play in the water?"Andy asked.  
"Ok,"Bonnie said.

"Now don't let my hand go,"Andy said firmly as they walked in.

"Yes Andy,"she said knowing it was for her own good.. Andy let her go up to her knees. Bonnie laughed every time a wave hit her.  
"Now,"he said wrapping her up in a towel. "We'll dry off and go to lunch like I promised."

"Good."Bonnie said. "Andy while we dry would you read me another story?"

"Did you pack the book?"Andy asked.

"Yup!"she said as she took it out and handed it to him. Andy dried his hands, and opened the book.  
"Oh look! Here's the day they all went to the beach!"Andy said.

"Just like you took me here!"Bonnie said. "Read read read read read!"she chanted until Andy began.

"One warm day the toys all decided to go to the beach. The first thing they did was buy their new swimsuits, so they could play in the water. Jessie built a beautiful sandcastle, and made crowns out of seaweed for all her friends. Woody found a tangled up fisherman's net and decided to untangle it so they could play volleyball. Bo Peep gathered shells, and tied them to make seashell necklaces to go with the crowns. Buzz put on a surfing spectacular on for his friends. Rex laid out a picnic but accidentally include sand in their sandwiches. Even if the picnic was a disater. It was undeniable the Beach Party was a lot of fun for them all."

"I liked that one!"Bonnie said. "We're dried off!"

"Time for lunch then,"Andy said taking her to a resturant on the boardwalk.

"Reminds me of the time we had the Hawaiian Vacation with Ken and Barbie,"said Hamm.  
"Only it happened much earlier than that,"Woody reminded him.

Authors notes- Ariel is the star of te Little Mermaid. Nemo's the title character in Pixar's Finding vacation Hamm speaks of is a reference to the cartoon before Cars 2 called Hawaiian Holiday.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to the kind guest who has reviewed my story. I'm glad it made you smile. The forecast in my part of the world has said thunderstorms. What can Andy tell Bonnie to calm her down when that happens?

Ch. 6 The Aliens Meet The Thunder Monster

BOOOOOOOOOOM! The sound of the thunder frightened poor Bonnie who responded by jumping onto Andy's lap. She hugged him tightly and Andy picked up one of the aliens, and squeaked it.  
"It's only my old friend the Thunder Monster!" he said in a squeaky voice.

"Thunder monster?" Bonnie asked hoping he was about to tell her a story.

"Want to hear it? It'll be fun," he asked with the squeaky alien voice. Bonnie nodded nervously. Andy taking the book opened it, and said in a loud and clear voice to be heard over the thunder.

"One day in the playroom there was a very loud, very long, and very scary thunderstorm. The aliens were of course terrified."

"Guys!" Woody told them "It's only the Friendly Thunder Monster who lives up in clouds, and likes making noise and flashing lights!"  
"Oooooh…"cried the three aliens who eagerly moved closer to Woody as he told them his story.

"It speaks clearly," Woody explained. "But it's so far away it can only understood if you're close enough. To be close enough you'd have to fly in a flying saucer."

"When the storm stops we shall go ooohh" the aliens said together, so they flew all the way up and landed on a cloud.

"Boooooooooom!"they all said together.

"Have you come to see the Thunder Monster?"it asked. The aliens nodded eagerly. They didn't know anyone who walked on a cloud before. The monster brought out cloud cookies. The aliens thought they were light and airy and very tasty. They left and promised to come back and bring their friends another day"

"That was neat!"Bonnie said as Andy closed the book. "I'm going to trick to talk to him Andy! Boom boom boom!"She said. Her response was a loud blast of thunder.  
"The story was fun, but I don't think I like real thunder,"Bonnie explained as she held onto Andy.

"That's all right,"he said hugging the little girl.

"We like story oooooh,"they all said.

"This summer's been pretty good so far,"Woody said. "And she seems to really enjoy Andy's stories."


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you my kind review here's Chapter 7.

Chapter 7-Buzz's Empty Pot.

Every child was excited for the big race in the park. All anyone needed was a pair of sneakers, adult supervision, and an agreement to follow the rules. Andy took Bonnie the day before to learn the rules. The only rule that Bonnie didn't figure out herself was that Lightning McQueen running shoes were not permitted, because it would be an unfair advantage. Bonnie frowned and looked down at the very shoes she was told not to wear. She loved how the star of one of her favorite movies was on it, and that the wearer could run a couple miles per hour faster than they normally would, but she decided it was only fair  
"I know I have another pair somewhere!" she said looking at a comfortable pair of shoes she would wear to the playground. The first thing she noticed was her friend Jamie was wearing her Lightning shoes. Then she turned to Freddie who was also wearing his. She wasn't sure how they would get their shoes changed before the end of the race, but didn't think she had a chance for winning the prize, a large trophy of skill and honor. Andy looked at the kids' feet, but decided to merely take Bonnie aside.

"There's no way I will win Andy," Bonnie said sadly.

"Did I ever tell you when Buzz said the same thing?" Andy asked calmly.  
"No." Bonnie said. "What happened?"

"Well this is based on a folktale," Andy explained as he began. Bonnie as always had the book in her backpack and took it out and handed it to him.

"Long ago Emperor Woody was worried, because he was getting very old, so he decided to get the next emperor. Woody stepped out in his garden, and thought of a clever plan to find out who would be the best emperor. Meanwhile a young boy named Buzz was growing his own flowers when he heard about a gardening contest with the emperor."  
"I love gardening!" Buzz said." This will be a fun contest"

"Take this seed," the Emperor said carefully closing Buzz's hand around it. "You'll bring it back next year, and whoever has the prettiest flower will be the winner."

Summer came, and nothing sprouted in Buzz's pot no matter what he did. He watered it, and he gave it enough sunlight. Fall came, and winter shortly followed. Before he knew it, it was spring again."

"Hi Buzz!" his friend Potato head said carrying a lovely rose. "Wow! I'd be embarrassed to take that to the emperor!" All Buzz's friends were carrying nice flowers, and Buzz didn't even have one leaf.

"Buzz!" scolded his girlfriend Jessie "You have nothing to be ashamed of! You did your best!" So, Buzz miserably carried of his empty pot to meet Emperor Woody. Buzz was nervous, because no plant made the Emperor smile, but seeing his empty pot the Emperor grinned.

"Your majesty," Buzz said sadly." I did work all year, but it was no good. It wouldn't sprout!"

"Well there was a reason," Woody said. "I don't know where your friends got those flowers, but all my seeds were cooked. There was absolutely no way to get a plant from them. Buzz the only honest one among you will be emperor."

"He just did his best, and didn't lie and cheat and he won!" Bonnie said.

"That's right," Andy said. "Just like I know you will."

Bonnie did her best in the race, and almost managed to get ahead of Jamie and Freddie but their shoes had such an advantage she lost.

"Congratulations Jamie,"the judge began before looking at her feet. "I'm sorry, but since you broke the rules you and Freddie are disqualified. The real winner of this race is Bonnie Anderson." Bonnie eagerly accepted the trophy, and Andy took her picture.  
"I'm very proud of you Bonnie,"he said hoisting her on his shoulders.

"Thanks Andy."Bonnie said.

"And we're proud of you both"Woody whispered. Buzz and Jessie nodded in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

To my kind reviewer-In my opinion if even one person reviews my story I've done well. I can't take all the credit for Ch. 7 since Andy's story about Buzz is based on an old folktale.

Ch. 8-Slinky Becomes Jealous

The next morning a knock was heard at the door.

"Hi Mrs. Parr," Andy said to Elastigirl. "Can I help you?"  
"Would you mind watching Jack-Jack? You're the ONLY person he'd allow to watch him."

"Of course!" Andy said taking the baby in his arms.

"Andy read to me," Bonnie ordered a bit more impatient than usual.

"After I change his diaper Bonnie," Andy said.

"Well I'm not staying to watch that! Goodbye," she said stomping out the door. Later Jack-Jack attempted to take a first step, but fell down. Andy scooped him up and tried rocking him to sleep but then….

"Andy! Woody is getting a little upset with this Jack-Jack nonsense" Bonnie said even worse than before.

" Gosh Bonnie" Woody thought to himself. "Please let him finish." He remembered how much of trial Molly could be as an infant, or any time in her youth for that matter. A few minutes later poor Andy finally got the baby to fall asleep. He tucked the boy in, kissed his head gently, and tipped-toed out of the room quietly.

"It's about time!" Bonnie said clearly about to lose her temper.

"Bonnie if you yell you'll wake him up." Andy said calmly. "Then I'll have to be doing this all over again."  
"True," Bonnie said. "But you don't love me anymore," she added.

"Of course I still love you," he said putting her on his lap to show her nothing changed, but Jack-Jack can't do ANYTHING for himself. Not a thing. You used to be that way, but you're potty trained now! You can feed yourself and so many other things he can't do. You're becoming a bigger girl."

"Oh," she said." Is there a story for anything like that?" she asked hopefully.

"Why yes there is. This one is all about Slinky back when I first got Buster." Bonnie clearly very interested took the book and placed in Andy's hands.

"Slinky " his life in the playroom. "he began. " Being a dog he could help his friends by sniffing out the things they wanted, and would play fetch for hours. He liked being the only dog in the house until one Christmas, Buster came."

"Buster has been chewing my crook again," Bo Peep sighed.

"We need to be patient Bo," Woody replied.

"Oh I know. I try," she said somewhat frustrated as far as Bo could become.

"You're doing great," he told her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well," Buzz said. "I don't envy you for having accessories with a dog around."

"Well he'll be trained!" Woody said optimistically, and so he was. He could fetch, play dead, and roll over, and would come and could be told "No" or "Leave it."

"That's great," Slinky said watching Wheezy throw a ruler for Buster to catch.

"He didn't crack it!" Wheezy said truly impressed.

"Yeah," Slinky said slowly walking away.

"Nobody loves me anymore." he convinced himself." Everyone loves Buster"  
"Well I think I'll go find another home," he said looking at a yard sale box.

"Emergency role call!" Woody said. Buzz called out names, but they all realized Slinky was nowhere to be found."  
"Where can he be? This isn't like him," a worried Woody asked.

"Don't worry," Buzz said looking through Lenny the pair of binoculars. "Oh no! He's at the sale!" The toys managed to grab him when nobody was looking and drag him up.

"Well Slinky!" Woody said. "Maybe now you'll realize we do love you. Don't ever do that again!"

"Yeah," Slinky said believing Woody just saved him so Andy wouldn't find him missing. The next day something strange happened. Buster wasn't playing or eating. Buzz, Woody, and Bo became very worried.

"What's wrong boy?" asked Buzz. Buster only whimpered.

"He says his ball's under the dresser," Slinky said sighing.

"So it is," Woody said pulling it out. "Great job Slink! You helped us know what Buster was talking about!" Buster licked Slinky's face in appreciation.

"Well I guess I am needed and loved after all!" Slinky said." Bonnie finally understood what Andy was talking about and hugged the young man that held her until crying came from the other room. Taking Bonnie off his lap gently he started to walk in, but Bonnie opened the door instead.  
"I should do it," she explained. "I was a total brat the whole day," she said holding Buzz and Woody and acting out a Dr. Porkchop game causing little Jack-Jack to giggle until he fell asleep.

"That's much better," thought Woody. "Everyone gets along"  
A.N.-Elastigirl and Jack-Jack are from Pixar's The Incredibles.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9- Dr. Dino

"I don't want to go!"cried Bonnie as Andy picked her up and carried her out the door.

"You can't make me!"she screamed.

"Sweetie,"Andy said calmly. "I love you like my own little sister. I don't want you to get sick, so I'm taking you to your pediatrican for a check-up."

"Oh good. I thought I was going to the doctor!"she said relieved.

"It's a doctor for children Bonnie,"he said still holding her gently but firmly.

"Well! I don't think I like him!"she said snapping and frowning at Andy.

"Rex went to the doctor once!"Andy said.

"Sorry to hear that,"she said holding the green dinosaur.

"It wasn't so bad!"Andy said chuckling taking Rex from her.

"Well what happened?"she asked.

"I think I'll tell you in the waiting room, so we can get going!"he told her.

"Ok."Bonnie sighed still holding onto Andy as he put her in her booster seat.

"We're here!"Andy said taking her by the hand.  
"So many shots in this place,"Bonnie said truly frightened.

"Now Bonnie,"he said still holding her as he sat down. "I wouldn't take you anyplace I thought you would get hurt at, but it's up to the doctor whether you get a shot."

"Please tell me about Rex!"she said showing him she brought the Scrapbook.

"Ok it'll be fine,"said Andy. "Once a year all the toys went to Dr. Dino for a check-up. They were all ready except Rex who was scared she would give him a shot."  
"Rex ,a shot's only medicine! It will hurt for a few seconds, but will ease up!"Woody said.

"I know,"Rex sighed. "BUT THOSE FEW SECONDS ARE TORTURE! TORTURE I TELL YOU!"

"Calm down,"Buzz ordered Rex.

"Ok,"said Rex.

"Hoo-wee!"Jessie said after her check-up. "She gives some stickers for such a little thing!" She smile as she stuck her sticker on her hat for all to see.

"I g-g-g-uess it's my turn,"Rex said nervously walking with the nurse. The nurse was very kind, and told him to step on a scale and measured his height. Rex forgot about being nervous shortly afterwards. In fact some of the doctors' things were pretty interesting. Dr. Dino wrapped his arm up and squeezed a little rubber thing to test his blood pressure. She gently tapped his legs, causing them to kick much to Rex's amusement. She shined a light into his eyes, nose, and mouth, but not his ears since he had none. Then carrying a needle he started to gulp, but Dr. Dino put out of her arms and told Rex to squeeze it as tight as he could.

"Alright I'm ready for the vaccination!"Rex said.  
"It's done dear,"she said taking him off the stand. "Here's your reward!" she said handing him stickers with his favorite video game characters on them. "Thanks!"Rex said walking out. Most of the kids had crowded around to hear Andy's story better, and Andy was about to read them more stories , but much to their disappointment Bonnie was called in just then. Bonnie bravely held Andy's hand, as he placed her on the examination table.

"Hello Bonnie,"said the doctor. Bonnie nervously shook the doctor's hand, but remembered Andy was there and nothing would really hurt her. Bonnie almost enjoyed the check-up. The doctor tickled her tummy while he was examining her.

"Now it's time for your shot,"he said. "Squeeze Andy's hand tightly."he told her. Bonnie did as she was told.

"Don't let go please!"Bonnie said.

"It's done buddy,"Andy said taking her in his arms. Andy using a free finger pointed to the Finding Nemo and Little Mermaid stickers. He handed them to her.

"My favorites how did he know?"Bonnie asked. Andy winked as he carried a much happier Bonnie out the door.

"Excuse me young man,"a woman holding a little boy's hand said. The boy ran over to hug Andy's leg. "My son was terrified of the doctor, but your cute little story. It actually helped him not to be afraid. I appreciate it. You'll be a great father one day."she said. Bonnie patiently waited as each mother and father stopped Andy to chat with him. Some asked him to watch their children, others just asked how to think of more ways to comfort their kids.

"See Andy? I told you it was absolutely nothing to worry about,"Bonnie said. "You were so scared they would hurt me!"

"Yes I should have known what a brave young lady you are,"Andy said as he gently placed her in the car seat as they drove home.

"That will help me for my check-up!"Jessie said.

"What do you mean?"asked Bo Peep confused.

"At the doll hospital!"

Authors note-I DO know Bo Peep isn't in Toy Story 3, but I love her and want her in my stories.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10- Bo Peep's Undersea Adventure

"We're going to look at fish," Bonnie said clearly interested in Andy's choice for a day trip.

"Yes we are," Andy said.

"Well why aren't you handing me my bathing suit, and holding me while I struggle for you to get sunscreen on me? You did that last time," she asked in a confused tone.

"Because this will be an indoor zoo for fish called an aquarium. A lot of fish live here and other underwater creatures like octopi, dolphins, and otters are there as well.

'Will Nemo and his friends be there? They're fish you know," she asked.

"Some will!" Andy said strapping her in before he drove off.

"What about mermaids?" Bonnie asked.

"Like Ariel?" Andy asked. Bonnie nodded in enthusiasm.

"No Bonnie," he said. "Mermaids don't like being put behind glass."

"Oh! I don't think I'd like that either!" Bonnie said.

"I didn't think so," Andy said laughing. The first thing they saw was a group of hippos, and then they walked into the shark tanks. The tank much to Bonnie's amusement surrounded her, so it was as if she were swimming with the sharks. Andy took her to a place where you could touch the rays and small sharks with two fingers, and Bonnie nervously touched them gently. Her favorites were the penguins, and otters.

"Did any of the toys go in the ocean?" asked Bonnie as they arrived home.

"Bo Peep did," Andy replied taking Bonnie out of the car.

"Tell me please," she said holding onto him.

"Well," Andy began." One day Bo Peep was watching a documentary about the ocean."  
"But a John Wayne movie's on!" Jessie complained.

"There is going to be a marathon," Bo Peep said calmly. "There will be more later."  
"That's great Bo," said Jessie. "But I think you're wasting your time! The sea is boring!"

"Oh. Well I'm going to go scuba diving and I'm bringing a special underwater camera."

"If you find five exciting photos! I'll come with you next time!" Woody and Buzz who knew all about her fascination with the sea had asked Bo to come along. Woody told Bo she had a couple hours before the oxygen ran off.  
"Pay very close attention," he warned her. "When it looks low swim to the surface as fast as you can."

"Ok!" Bo replied.

"Oh and keep an eye out for the blue whale. It's the largest animal on Earth." Woody told her. "Buzz and I have been trying to snap photos to prove to Mr. Potato Head it is in this ocean."

"I will try to find it!" Bo Peep said. "I'm going to try to get photos to prove to Jessie this place is exciting"

"Good luck with that!" Buzz said. "Jessie can sometimes be a little stubborn." Just then a dolphin jumped out of the water. Bo quickly took a picture and smiled. This should be a lot easier than I thought." Just then she saw a shark swimming right in front of her, and she quickly took its picture. She was frightened, yet excited at the same time.

"Well no one could say that wasn't exciting! Not even Jessie!" she said smiling. She then caught a picture of a sea turtle riding on a current.

"I wonder if he knows Crush," wondered Bo Peep.

Then a whole school of brightly colored fish swam by, as Bo took a picture of them.

"Oh no!" Bo said. "I have to swim to surface!"

"Did you see the whale?" asked Woody.

"No," Bo Peep said. "I looked, but I didn't find it. And we can't now, because we're out of air."  
"He is a mammal you know," Buzz reminded her.

"So he has to breathe air to get his oxygen!" Bo said hopefully. Much to their surprise a moment later the whale popped up, and she caught a picture of it."

"Wow Bo the sea looks like fun! I'm coming next time!" Jessie said. "Now what are you watching?"

"A documentary on caves," Bo said. "It's pretty interesting."  
"Yeah you'd never catch me spelunking," Jessie said.

"Here we go again!" Woody said sighing.

"Can we go splunking sometime?" Bonnie asked Andy.

"Spelunking sweetie, and I'm not too sure about that," Andy said laughing.

"Well the aquarium was good enough I think!" Bonnie said to him.

"I'm glad," he replied. "Very glad indeed"


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11-Mr. Potato Head Meets Chi-Chi Chihuahua

"A new family's moving in next door Bonnie,"Andy said "And it looks as though they have a daughter and son about your age."  
"Great!" Bonnie said. "Will you take me over there?"  
"Of course dear," Andy said. "Hello,"he said to the man the opened the door. "I'm Andy and this is my young friend Bonnie."  
"It's nice to meet you young man please come in,"the man said in a British accent.

"My name is Mr. Wood, and this is my wife. And our two children Paul and Emily"  
"Hello," Paul and Emily said in unison.

"Hello,"Bonnie said attempting to mimic the accent. Andy glanced at her warningly to tell her to stop. Though honestly Bonnie found everything that other children said extremely amusing.

"This is football!"Bonnie snapped showing them the game on the television. "This is soccer,"she said kicking a ball.

"Sweetie,"Andy said to her. She knew when she was called "sweetie" Andy would try to tell her something she had no interest in learning."Other countries call soccer football, because you use your feet."

"Oh,"Bonnie said frowning.

"How about you two come over to play?"asked Andy.

"I'm sure they'd love that!"Mr. Wood said.

"No we wouldn't!"screamed all three children.

"Bonnie Anderson,"Andy said calmly trying to keep his temper.

"Emily and Paul Wood where are your manners?"Mr. Wood asked.

"Well,"Andy said. "I think some young lady needs to hear a story."  
"Yes!"Bonnie said. "Emily!"

"Well maybe two young ladies and a young man,"said Andy correcting himself.

"Ok,"Bonnie said. "I hope that those two learn a lesson"Andy gave the warning glare again at started to read.

"One day it was Andy's birthday, and he got a Chi Chi Chihuahua for a present. Woody, Buzz, and most of the other toys were excited to meet a toy from a different culture, but Mr. Potato Head decided to have some laughs in a different way."  
"Hey Chi-Chi! Taco! Burrito! Burro! Piñata!"he said before making some rude nonsense sounds.

"Potato head!"Jessie said. "Could you not be so rude?

"It's funny!"Mr. Potato Head said.

"No it's not,"Woody said. "Different people come from different places, and when we meet them we have a choice."  
"To tell the funny jokes or the really funny jokes!"Mr. Potato Head said.\

"NO!"yelled Buzz. "Woody means we can be rude as you are or decide to be friends and learn about new cultures."  
"Where's the fun in that?"asked Potato Head.

"I give up!"Woody said. "Come on guys."

"We could have a party."Bo Peep said. "So we learn a bit more about Chi-Chi's Culture."

"Tu eres inteligente Bo,"said Chi-Chi. "Or you are smart! Maybe Senor Potato Head will come later."  
"Somehow I don't think so,"Buzz said.

"You never know Buzz,"Woody said. "We didn't get along when we first met.

"True,"Buzz said. "Very true" So the party began, and Potato Head kept turning towards the food table. He had to admit it smelled delicious. He listened as Chi-Chi played a guitar and sang a song in Spanish. He wasn't sure what it meant, but it had a nice beat. Everyone was having fun, so Potato Head knew what he had to do.

"Hi,"he said. "Um…I'm sorry Chi-Chi. I'd like to learn more about your culture."  
"And I'd like to teach you mi amigo, and maybe I can learn a few things about yours as well."he said holding out a paw. "Amigos?"

"Amigos,"Potato Head said shaking his paw.

"Well. That was a nice story,"Emily said to Andy.

"Thank you Emily,"Andy said.

"Yes…and I suppose we could learn about American culture,"said Paul.

"I'll teach you…"Bonnie said feeling slightly guilty about how she acted before. "If you teach me some about your culture,"she said.

"Agreed,"the two new children said. Both shook hands with Bonnie, and then Andy.

"Would you like to teach you It?" asked Paul.

"Ok if you learn Tag,"Bonnie their surprise they described the exact same game, and the children found out that while they had different names for things they weren't that different after all.


End file.
